His Marty
by Jack Deltora
Summary: Theatre Version. The Burger Palace Boys and the Pink Ladies are now Seniors, and still up to their usual hi-jinks. What happens when the new guy sweeps Marty off her feet? How will Sonny handle it? SonnyxMarty romance. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter I: The Break Up

**_Title:_**

**_His Marty_**

**_Author:_**

**_Jack Shades_**

**_Rating:_**

**_Rated T for violence, language, and sexual themes (could be M later on, due to possible sexual content)_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Theatre Version. The Burger Palace Boys and the Pink Ladies are now Seniors, and still up to their usual hi-jinks. But two Greasers are having problems, each personal ones that are affecting their relationship. What happens when the new guy sweeps Marty off her feet? What will Sonny do? SonnyxMarty romance._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Grease or any of its characters. I own everything that I create with my imagination and that is in this story. Thank you, and now for your feature presentation..._**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Break-Up**

_Rydell High School, Class of 59'_

A soft wind blew across the tarmac concrete of Rydell High School's parking lot as a familiar car pulled up into the occupied area. Kids from all over were flocking in for the first day of high school since summer vacation, with guys walking around in cuffed jeans and sweaters, while some were wearing leather or denim jackets and the black and white Converse tennis shoes that dominated the fashion of teens during this time. Girls were dressed in non-revealing sweaters and poodle skirts carrying their books while walking in either flats or white tennis shoes.

Two young men stepped out of the car dressed in their usual attire of black leather jackets with the letters "BP" on their back. Both had their hair slicked back which caused them to glisten on this hot August morning. The taller one, Danny Zuko, had black hair and was smoking a Lucky, while the other, Kenickie, stood by his car and polished an area of his car that was dirty. They both soon were met by a couple of ladies and their significant other, minus two.

A brunette, who couldn't be missed, walked up to Kenickie and placed her arms around him. Kenickie immediately became attentive to this and placed his arm around his girlfriend, Rizzo. Kenickie and Rizzo had dated since the end of the last school year, and were very intimate with each other. Both were stubborn and persistent, and were sometimes a little too hot-headed with each other, but when it came down to it, they loved each other. Ever since Rizzo found out her pregnancy was Kenickie, she tried to take care of him, as he did with her. This lasted through the summer until Rizzo was diagnosed with a miscarriage which caused some uneasiness between them, but they managed to work it out, and Kenickie now always made sure his "balloons" as you could probably say, were never older than six months.

Danny now scanned his pals, Roger, who was holding hands with Jan, who also was making sure his zipper was up and not prepared to begin another mooning rampage. Doody, and his girlfriend, Frenchy, were next to each other, with Frenchy messing with Doody's hair.

"Jeez, what type of shampoo do ya use, Doody?" Frenchy asked in her usual, high-pitched voice.

"Whattaya mean? I use that stuff you gave me," Doody said, trying to pull his girlfriend out of his hair.

"Do you lather?" Frenchy asked.

"What the hell does lather mean?" Doody rebuttaled.

"Nevermind," Frenchy said, waving the topic off.

It was then that Danny asked a question that probably was not thought of by anyone else.

"Hey, where's Sandy?" Danny asked.

It didn't take long before Danny's question was answered when his lover, Sandy Dumbrowski came walking up to the group with a smile on her face, carrying her books. Sandy wore a sky blue blouse, a pink poodle skirt, white tennis shoes, and of course, a Pink Lady jacket given by Rizzo and the Pink Ladies. Sandy looked especially beautiful to Danny today (not that she didn't everyday), but she shined brighter today. Maybe it was her blonde hair and blue eyes, or maybe it was silver necklace given by Danny ver the summer, that cost him more money than he had ever imagined.

Sandy walked right towards Danny and a smile went across his face. She looked him deep in the eye as their heads gently met and their eyes slowly began to close. Their lips were centimeters apart and then...

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" yelled an angered voice from afar.

Sandy and Danny were immediately broke from their love trance and tried to regain composure by either messing with their hair or adjusting their clothing.

Suddenly, an angered figure of Marty entered with a confused Sonny LaTierri trailing behind her.

"Aw c'mon, Marty, you know it was nothing, really!" said the pleading Sonny.

Marty suddenly stopped in front of the group and turned to Sonny, who was trying to catch his breath. Marty brought her hand up in a swift motion as she struck Sonny right across his face. All the Greasers that witnessed this couldn't believe their eyes as they watched Sonny hold his face and nurse the red mark that was starting to appear.

Even Rizzo was taken aback by this move, because she had never seen Marty so furious before, or Sonny so hurt. Not that she cared so much for Sonny, he always seemed like the baby of the Burger Palace Boys. This did not stop Rizzo from moving to Marty help calm her down before blood was spilled.

"Why did you do that, Marty?" asked Frenchy.

"I caught this asshole flirting with Patty Simcox, and practically the whole cheerleader squad!" Marty said, staring angrily at Sonny.

"Oh shaddup, its not like I was smackin' lips with them, or somethin'! Besides, what are you complaining about Ms. Marine Toy!" Sonny said defensively.

That brought the tension to an all-time high with Marty pouncing on Sonny and punching him. Soon, Rizzo and Jan were able to pull Marty off Sonny, with the guys pulling Sonny away for his own safety.

"You can scratch my name off your car, because we're done, you jerk!" Marty said as she walked off and to the inside of the school.

The Pink Ladies ran to accompany and comfort their friend, while the guys helped the dazed Sonny off the ground.

"Man, she really clobbered you, Sonny!" Doody said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't rip your head off and beat you with it!" Kenickie said.

Sonny brushed himself off and wiped the blood trickling from his nose. Danny offered to help him, but Sonny knocked him away. An awkward silence fell over the guys, and Sonny tried to retain his easy going attitude.

"Jeez, women, they're only good for one thing..."

"Mr. LaTierri, I should've known you'd be involved in that disturbance I just heard," said the familiar voice of Ms. Lynch.

Sonny and Ms. Lynch both hated each other's guts and knew each other better than anyone knew them. Their many hours of detention had forced then to learn of each others lives, which made them hate each other more for their completely different lifestyles. Ms. Lynch hated Sonny for his blatant disrespect for women and their morals, and because he hung out with such a negatively influenced group. Sonny hated Ms. Lynch simply because she always pinned him as the fault of every mess that happens at the school, and because she never has once sent any of their BP Boys to detention, only him.

"I believe you know where detention is. I'll see you there," Ms. Lynch said as she stomped off in her heels to rain on another person's parade.

Sonny sighed as he pulled his jacket up and looked back up at the guys, who instead of laughing at him for his encounter with Ms. Lynch were trying to avoid saying anything about what had just transpired.

Sonny glanced at them one last time as he walked off and mumbled incoherently to himself about Marty, Ms. Lynch, and women.

Danny and the rest of the guys just looked at each other and walked off to get to their classes...

* * *

Thanks for checking the story out! Please review! The next chapter will feature some great stuff, so check it out when it comes!


	2. Chapter II: The New Guy

_Author's Note:_** Next day, I know. But, I have many ideas for this story written down, and I want to get them out there! Anyways, onto the show!**

* * *

**Chapter II: The New Guy**

Marty ran through the halls of Rydell, trying to withhold from crying her eyes out. She finally made it to the girls bathroom and quickly ran into a stall. She sat on one of the toilets and began pulling toilet paper from the holder and blowing her nose. Her mascara was slightly watered, but she felt herself ready to cry when Rizzo and the other Pink Ladies entered. Marty walked out of the stall as Frenchy, Rizzo, and Jan rushed to her. Sandy stayed back while the other girls helped Marty to the sink to fix her makeup.

"Why must Sonny be like that!" Marty whined as Frenchy wiped off Marty's smeared mascara.

"Oh, you just forget that floozy, Marty, you're too good for him anyways. All he'll ever get from a girl is a black eye!" said Rizzo.

"Yeah, even Roger doesn't act like he does!" said Jan as she took a paper towel to wipe the tears off Marty's face.

"He's just the towel boy to the guys. I don't even know why Kenickie and the guys even hang with him!" Rizzo said as she fixed Marty's Pink Lady jacket.

"Thanks girls, you're always here for me," Marty said as she regained herself and went back into sophisticated state.

Sandy did not want to say anything because she didn't know anything really about Sonny. The only time she ever really talked to him is when he showed her what he thought were leaves at the park during Junior year when Sandy had came to Rydell. She remembered it well...

_Sonny literally pulled Sandy's arm out of her socket. She didn't feel comfortable being alone, let alone touched, by one of Danny's friends that she had no idea about. But, he persisted to lead her over a small hill and down to the drainage canal. Sonny stopped when something caught his eye. He released his grasp on Sandy's wrist and she quickly tried to regain circulation in it from his tight grasp._

_Sonny brought a yellow object up and held it limply in his hand. He stood proudly as he handed her what was a yellow leaf. Sandy took it and looked at it with disgust from all the mud that had made its way on it. She placed it in her book, and closed the page on it. She looked up at Sonny who was staring at her with a smile, not a goofy smile or an evil one, but almost like a friendly smile. Sandy felt slightly more uncomfortable from it, but decided to hurry this along._

_"Um...thank you...um?" Sandy said, questioning which Burger Palace Boy this was._

_"Call me Sonny, Sonny LaTierri, and yes, that is Italian," Sonny said, bringing his hand up to be shaked._

_Sandy looked at his hand and then at him. Sonny noticed her discomfort, and just brushed his up to fix his hair and hide the small bit of hurt Sandy brought._

_"I think we should go back now..." Sandy said, turning to the way they came. Sandy began walking with Sonny right next to her._

_"So, you like Danny, huh?" Sonny said, trying to break the silence between them._

_"Well, kind of, yeah," Sandy said in her soft voice._

_"Yeah, well, if you ever get bored with him, I'll be right here," Sonny said, pulling on his slick and flirtatious voice. _

_Sandy had reached ultimate discomfort and quickened her pace. She was soon met by Rizzo's little "Sandra Dee" mockery..._

Sandy broke from her flashback and went to Marty, who turned to Sandy after just noticing her.

"How do you do it, Sandy? How do you put up with Danny's immaturity?" Marty asked.

Sandy was taken aback by this question, but answered it with as much sympathy she could muster up.

"Danny knows how to treat me, so I just don't put up with it when he does become a pig," Sandy replied.

In the middle of this dilemma, Jan had opened the girls bathroom to watch for any teachers, but when she did she saw a handsome student she had never seen standing at a locker.

"Hey, Marty, there's a cute guy out here! Why don't you go talk to him?" Jan said as she closed the bathroom door.

"Oh, what's the use, he's probably some sex monkey like all the other guys at Rydell," Marty said.

Rizzo and Frenchy had taken their positions to help their friend. They knew she needed to set her sights on a new guy, so in one quick motion, they pushed her past Sandy, to the door, and out the bathroom into hallway. Marty fell with yelp as she landed right at the feet of the new student. He quickly moved down to help her up.

"Are ya alright?" he said in an accent, almost New Jersey.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..."

Marty was cut short when she bro ugh her head up to see the guy before her. The young man had short, chocolate colored hair that was slicked back, and deep brown eyes. He was thin, normal height, and wore a blue sweater, denim jeans, black cowboy boots, and a dark brown leather jacket. His hands were soft enough in Marty's hands that they were almost delicate, but they made up for it with superior strength.

"You just what?" he asked, making full eye contact with her.

"I just...um...tripped..." Marty said, not leaving her eyes from his.

"Oh, well, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

Marty glanced past her shoulder towards the girls in the bathroom. They were trying to eavesdrop the best they could, and Marty knew they wanted her to catch this fish. Marty turned to Johnny and she couldn't help but shake how cute he was. In her eyes he was very sexy and mysterious, and not anything like Sonny is. No, she knew this guy was ten times better than Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My name is Marty by the way, thank you again," Marty said as she watched him close his locker and stand before her.

"My name is Johnny, Johnny Valone. I'm new here, I just got this locker from Miss Lynch," Johnny said as he pulled his backpack on his broad shoulders.

"Oh well, let me show you around, then, I know all the great spots," Marty said as the two began walking down the hallway.

Rizzo exited the bathroom with the girls as they watch Marty walk off with Johnny. They all smiled in confidence, except for Sandy, who was not very comfortable with this guy.

"Yeah, it won't be long before they're going to drive-in's and sharing a Coke at the Burger Palace," said Frenchy, twirling her hair.

"What do you think, Sandy?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh, he seems nice...I guess," said Sandy, trying to hide that uneasiness that she felt about this shady character.

If she had only said something.

* * *

_Later at lunch..._

Doody came walking up to the guy's usual lunch table, where Kenickie was eating a tuna sandwich, Roger was trying to scarf down a Twinkie, and Danny was drinking a Coke. Doody walked to his spot and sat down, and soon noticed the absence of one of their friends.

"Hey you guys, where's Sonny?" Doody asked.

"I don't know, he said something about 'working the charm' on Patty," Kenickie said.

"Knowing Sonny all he'll work on is his pick-up lines!" Roger joked as the boys began laughing.

Suddenly, there was loud scream from the other side of the cafeteria's picnic area, followed by a loud smack. Soon, the figure of Patty could be seen stomping through the grass and to an unknown location. The figure of Sonny soon came in view as he walked towards the guys with a another large red mark on his other cheek, opposite to Marty's work. He sulkingly sat in his spot at the table and opened his bagged lunch.

"Aw c'mon! Even my sandwhich is messed up!" Sonny said as he threw his lunch away by a nearby garbage can.

"What happened, Sonny, did she catch you staring down her shirt?" Danny asked, in his joking matter.

"I was trying to break the ice with her, and I may have slipped something about her jugs, but I couldn't help it, they're huge!" Sonny said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, they are pretty big!" Doody added, causing an uproar within the guy's group.

"I just don't get women at Rydell! You joke about their body, or you glance at another girl, and then you end up slapped in the face!" Sonny said.

"Well, that's just you, Sonny, because the ladies have no problem with us!" Roger said, looking for agreement.

"Yeah, why do you think we still have..." Danny started, but stopped when he noticed Sonny glanced at him.

"Still have what? Girlfriends! Yeah, what's that supposed to mean, moron!?" Sonny said, becoming defensive.

"Hey, easy, Sonny, he didn't mean anything by it," Kenickie said, trying to calm the situation.

"That's okay, the ladies are dying to be with me! You just can't see it," Sonny said, admiring himself.

"Yeah, maybe if you learned some manners, we'd believe you!" Danny said.

"Whattaya mean! I have plenty of girls falling for me for my smoothness," Sonny said, greasing his hair back.

Danny wanted to crack up from this whole thing. He had always known Sonny as the guy in the group who was all bark and no bite. Between all the guys, Sonny always acted like he was the toughest, and was more obsessed with women than any of them. Danny noticed Sonny tried to imitate Kenickie in some ways, simply because of Kenickie's easy going attitude and tough nature. Sonny had noticed this and felt like it was his ticket to scoring some luck, but Sonny wasn't Kenickie. Danny knew this, and knew Sonny would never change until he admitted it.

Danny knew one reason he covered up his true self in this 'tough guy' act. One was because of his father's abuse at an early age and the time he walked out on Sonny and his mother when he was young. Ever since then, Sonny has had to work to help his mother who had fallen ill with a kidney failure in recent years and not much to hang on for, nothing but Sonny. Danny had met Sonny's mother once, it was at the carnival one time, when his mother was able.

When Sonny was about thirteen, he met Danny and Kenickie in English class with as fate would have it then, Ms. Lynch. Sonny was always loud-mouthed and a joker. For some reason though, he was the comic relief to the group. That's part of the reason he became friends with the guys, and because he didn' have anyone else. Danny was the only one who knew about Sonny's current situation with his father and his mother, because Sonny was only trusting to Danny.

"Oh yeah, and what girls have you had besides Marty while being here?" Kenickie asked.

"I've...well...there was that one chick, wait...nevermind...I mean..." Sonny said, trying to recount any relationship he had been in.

"That's right, so let's drop it, because its boring me to hear you sound like you're the Elvis of Rydell," said Kenickie as he lit himself a cigarette.

Sonny just stayed silent, deciding not to rebel against Kenickie or the guys, because he knew the ugly truth inside that Kenickie was right. Was it true? Was Sonny not the ladies man he thought he was? Has he been too worried about the hunt to realize he hasn't seen a relationship fully bloom. Did he even know what women, love, and romance was anymore?

"Hey, what's shakin'!" said the voice of Rizzo, as she and the rest of the Pink Ladies entered carrying their trays. They took their spots by their boyfriends, except for Marty, who simply sat on the other side of Danny, opposite to Sonny's position.

The table had been filled as a wave of tension crossed the table. All the Pink Ladies and the Burger Palace Boys could see the dirty looks that Marty and Sonny would shoot back at each other, and the dead silence made it too uncomfortable for Danny to stand anymore.

"So, you guys want to drive up to the spot this weekend and have a swim in Lake Thunder?" Danny asked, trying to bring a conversation into the group.

There was reply from the Greasers from 'Yeah' to 'Sure' except for Marty and Sonny. Sonny just turned from the group and started messing with his hair, a habit he couldn't break when he was not in a good mood. He started to take a sip of some water when Marty chimed in.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it, I have a date with Johnny this weekend," Marty said, hoping to get a response from Sonny.

Sonny suddenly spit out the water and began choking on it with everyone looking at him, especially Marty, who had a cat's smirk across her face.

"Who's this Johnny guy?" Kenickie asked.

"He's the new guy I met earlier today. He's a sweet guy, and I showed him around. He just moved here all the way from Vermont. In fact, here he comes right now!" Marty said as she smiled at figure coming towards the group. Sonny just mumbled to himself and took another sip of his water.

"Hey, Marty!" Johnny said as he came to the table. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, most of them at least," Marty said, barely glancing at Sonny. "You wanna hang with us?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that, except, I need a seat," Johnny said with a frown.

Everyone at the table began looking at each other or for a seat that wasn't there.

"I ain't given up my seat!" Roger said.

"Yeah, me neither," said Doody.

"That's okay, I'm sure Sonny would be glad to offer you his seat," Marty said, still smirking.

Sonny knew she was loving every moment of this, and was prepared to cause a conflict. He didn't want trouble, but if Marty insisted on it, then he'd have to respond, however, he was not in the mood, either.

"Marty, you don't have to do that, I'm sure..." Frenchy said, but was caught off by Sonny.

"That's okay, French, the stench was beginning to be too hard to bear anyways, I'll scram," Sonny said as he stood up and walked off.

"Marty, that really wasn't a nice thing to do ," said Sandy, seeing the situation had caused some unnecessary confrontation.

"I really didn't want to be a problem," Johnny said, taking Sonny's seat.

"Oh, you were no problem. Sonny wore out his welcome, anyways," Marty said, taking a bite of her lunch.

Suddenly, a crash was heard not too far away as the group turned to see Sonny laying onto some student's food from apparantly tripping and falling. He managed to stand up and wipe the food off before stomping off in an an angry and disgusted mood.

"I hate Mondays," was all he mumbled as he went inside...

* * *

Thanks for checking out the chapter! Hope to have another one up by Thursday! Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	3. Chapter III: The LaTierri Lifestyle

_Author's Note:_ I got some good hits after the last chapter, so I hope to bring some more with the next! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter III: The LaTierri Lifestyle**

Sonny walked into Ms. Lynch's classroom several minutes after the school bell had rang to release all the students after a long day of their first day of school. Sonny walked with an exhausted expression on his face as he made his way to one of the many open desks in Ms. Lynch's room. Sonny had noticed that most of the time he was the only one with Ms. Lynch in detention. Ms. Lynch ran detention no different, though, she never allowed speaking. So Sonny was always left to his daydreaming and reading of hidden magazines in his textbooks.

Sonny would always notice one thing while in detention, though. Ms. Lynch would take breaks from reading one of her romance novels to glance up at Sonny for a brief instance. Sometimes it would bug Sonny to have the old bat look at him oddly, but sometimes he really didn't care.

Sonny reflected on the day's prior events and what had happened between him and Marty. He wanted to just get over the whole thing and move on, but something kept reminding him of the incident. Sonny couldn't shake a weird feeling he had in his stomach, it was uncomfortable. Sonny knew what he was feeling. He was feeling guilty, and not just guilty, but jealous. Jealous of this new Johnny kid waltzing in and swooning Marty.

Sonny stopped his line of thought when something hit him. He was sucker-punched by it, and didn't realize its effects. The words of Kenickie trailed in his mind like a cog working its way through gears.

_Oh yeah, and what girls have you had besides Marty while being here?_

Those words had hit Sonny hard. Normally, he always let the other guy's shameful comments slide off him. After all, they were friends, and they would kid around alot. Sonny was sure Kenickie didn't mean anything...or did he? The whole thing was confusing to Sonny, but he knew he was just feeling stress from the day's events and he'd be back in his chipper, happy go-lucky mood tomorrow.

Sonny looked at his magazine and saw all the ads that many 50's models and sex symbols had posed for. He especially loved celebrities and their bodies. Sonny had a fantasy once that he was with a celebrity. He loved how they managed to keep their bodies thin and tight, and wished other women could take care of their bodies like they did. Being the eighteen year old teenager he was, of course, he would admire the many parts of the women, and would make comments on what he thought. He usually kept them to himself, but would boast and brag to the guys about what he thought, but ending up looking like a sex addict in general.

Was that what he had lowered himself to now? A sex addict? A pervert? Sonny soon realized what he thought other people thought of him as.

"I mean, I wouldn't blame them, I do act sort of perverted at times, but its all for fun, is that wrong?" Sonny asked himself, not realizing he had thought out loud.

"Dominic, please be quiet in detention," Ms. Lynch said, taking a sip of her tea.

Sonny hated that name, Dominic, because it sounded so unlike him. Unfortunately, that was his first name. Dominic Fuego LaTierri was his name. Sonny hated that name so much, which led him to call himself Sonny, because his dad used to call him Sonny. That was all he had left of his father, and all he wanted for all the sick things he did to him and his mother.

"Ms. Lynch, I apologize, but can I ask you a personal question?" Sonny said, rolling his magazine up.

"I don't know what it might pertain to, Dominic, but seeing as I just lost my page, I now have a reason to listen to what you have to say," Ms. Lynch said in a sarcastic manner.

"Ms. Lynch, what do you think of me?" Sonny asked with a questioning glance.

Ms. Lynch was taken aback by this question. She had never had a student ask her what she thought of him, but she always had opinions of her students. She had known him for almost five years since he began in her English class at the Junior High School, and then when she became Principal of Rydell. She tried to muscle up something to say in the deafening silence, but was stopped when the bell rang to end detention.

Sonny and Ms. Lynch exchanged blank glances, neither knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll see you later, Ms. Lynch...um, bye," Sonny said as he stood up and walked out of the classroom, leaving Ms. Lynch dumbfounded...

* * *

_Pine Street, Early E__vening_

Sonny opened the gate to his small suburban home on Pine Street on the bad side of town. In terms of geography, Sonny lived closest to Danny, so he would usually meet up with Danny in the after hours to later meet up with the guys. Sonny walked up the beat up wooden steps of his house. Every time Sonny walked up those steps it reminded him the pain he had experienced when younger inside the house. He glanced over to his Chevy Impala with a light blue paint scheme and made sure no one was eyeing it or moving towards it. That's what he expected on this side of town.

Sonny entered the house, planting his keys in his pocket and sitting the grocery sack on the counter. He went through the mail as he sat on the only chair in the room. There wasn't much inside the house in terms of furniture and items. There was the necessities, but Sonny and his mother could never afford anything else, not even a black and white television. Sonny always tried to keep the house clean for his mother. He would clean up for her and go out and deliver errands for her. He did because she was unable to, and because he loved his mother enough to look out for her.

Sonny read through mail finding only bills and sweepstakes that would never come true, and then he came upon an interesting ad for a Chevrolet car show coming to Rydell.

"Entries must own cars of the Chevrolet make, and will be judged by car experts. The winner will receive a cash bonus of five grand and four brand new tires! Neat!" Sonny said with fascination as he rolled up the pamphlet and placed it in his leather jacket.

Sonny walked back to his mother's bedroom, where his mother was resting in bed. Sonny placed her medicene on her bedside table. His mother looked up at him with a face of admiration.

"Thank you, honey. You can go with your friends now," she said as Sonny began to tuck her in.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can stay if you need..."

"No, honey, I'm fine. You go off and have fun. By the way, where's that nice Marty girl?" Sonny's mother asked.

Sonny was taken aback with this question, and was afraid to answer. He had no idea his mother liked Marty, and he was afraid of what she might think of him if he told her what happened. So, Sonny decided to only tell half the turth.

"Oh, I'm going to meet her tonight," said Sonny.

Sonn'y mother just smiled at him and brought her hand up to his cheek.

"You are so handsome," she said, "You look so much like your father, except...well you know."

His mother's smile faded as the mention of her ex-husband entered the air. Sonny really was not in the mood to talk about it, so he moved to a more optimistic topic.

"I'm going to enter this car show with my car," Sonny said as he pulled out the pamhplet, "And hopefully, I can get us some money off of it."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to worry about the money. Your job, our friend's donations, and the state's money all have helped us. We're fine, but if you want to do it, make sure you want to do it for yourself, and not me. You've treated me like a queen, and you deserve every penny you recieve if you win," said his mother in a stern tone that Sonny knew that his father caused her to have.

Sonny remembered how much his mother had changed after his father left. She once was a strong-willed, fun-loving woman, but after her five year marriage with her husband had fell apart, she was quiet and tired. She soon was diagnosed with a very lengthy kidney failure that was killing her slowly, and there was nothing the doctors could do. She was forced to quit her job, and stay home in bed. They both knew any day was her last, and they tried to make it count. Sonny knew why she suffered a kidney failure, but no one else did, not even the doctors. Every once in a while Sonny would remember the cause and how it had affected them both. Sonny would then cry himself to sleep knowing that he could've done something to prevent it...

Sonny moved down to hug his mother as he said 'good night', and left the room. He stopped before leaving the room and switched off the light. Sonny slumped his head down as one tear shed from his eye, and then he was gone...

* * *

_Danny Zuko's Home, Evening_

Danny stood on his front porch as he smoked a cigarette. The chilling night time air moved past him and caused him to quiver a little. The night had a deafening impression on Danny, because it relaxed him. Night was his favorite time of the day, which is a oxymoron within itself.

Danny watched as Sonny's Impala pulled into Danny's driveway, with Sonny in the driver seat. He walked down his rickety wood steps and over to Sonny's Impala. He opened the passenger door, and sat in beside Sonny, who was silent.

Sonny pulled out of Danny's driveway and into the street. He began to drive off while Danny threw out his burnt out cigarette, with the wind rushing by them.

"Listen, Sonny, me and Kenickie were talking, and we think you haven't been yourself lately. And we don't want to be all sympathetic and crud, but we care about you, man, and think you need to talk," Danny said casually, messing with his hair.

"I'm fine, man! I ain't got a damn care in the world!" Sonny yelled, as he accelerated.

"Woah, slow down, Sonny!" Danny said, blocking the wind on his hair.

"Why? You want to catch the movie, right!" Sonny said, slowing down when he came to a country road that led to the drive-in.

As the car travelled along the dirt road, Danny looked over at Sonny.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Who?" responded Sonny.

"Your mom, you skid!" said Danny, slapping Sonny's head.

"Why do you care?" asked Sonny.

"Because the woman raised you with no father, and has put up with your antics all these years, even your attitude towards the opposite sex," said Danny, lighting another cigarette.

"Oh, I don't act like that in front of my mom. I act like a man, because I'm the man she needs. The only one she has," said Sonny.

"Yeah, and why don't you act like that in front of us, or chicks for that matter," said Danny, puffing at the cigarette.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. So, let's just be quiet and go watch this movie with the guys," said Sonny, who turned into the theater.

The Impala parked by Kenickie's "Greased Lightning" as they called it. Roger and Jan sat on the back, watching the movie and enjoying a large bucket of popcorn. Doody was trying to pull apart a wrapper of candy that was trifling to him. Rizzo and Kenickie were doing their usual antics in the car, making out. Frenchy was outside, helping Sandy with some make-up.

Sonny and Danny exited the vehicle and walked over to their friends. They were met with cheers of greeting and friendliness, while Danny walked over to Sandy, who was trying to pry Frenchy off of her long enough to give her boyfriend a hug. Danny embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Sonny just leaned agaist his car with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, listen you guys, I'm gonna go get something to eat, alright?" Sonny said, trying to direct everyone's attention to himself.

"Get watever you want, we ain't you mother!" Kenickie shrieked from his car, releasing his lips from Rizzo's.

The group went up in laughter except for Sonny, Danny, and Sandy. Sonny just turned around in an angry manner and sulked his way to the snack bar. Danny watched him with empathetic eyes, while Sandy fixed his jacket.

"So, um, Sandy, you seen Marty and that new guy?" Danny asked, looking into Sandy's deep blue eyes.

"Well, actually..."

Sonny walked past rows of cars towards the snack bar with a determined look on his face. He was hoping he would come back to the group with a lady at his side. All he had to do was work his charm and...

"Marty?!?" Sonny exclaimed when he glanced into one of the cars beside him.

Inside the car, the figures of Marty and Johnny broke a kiss and turned back to see Sonny in the back. Sonny was engulfed with so much rage that he walked to the door of the driver's side, opened it, and pulled Johnny out by the collar, slamming him against the car.

"You get your filthy--" Sonny said angrily.

"Sonny, let him go! NOW!" yelled Marty, who was already on the other side of the car.

"Hey, man, be easy! It was just a kiss, I wasn't going to go any farther with her..." said Johnny, raising his hands in defense.

"No, Johnny, you don't have to explain yourself! Sonny is just being the usual jerk-off!" said Marty, trying to break Sonny's grip.

The scene had directed some unwanted attention on Sonny's behalf. All his friends and several classmates had come to surround Sonny, Johnny, and Marty. Kenickie and the group (minus Danny and Sandy) were cheering him on to punch him, as did several other people.

"Hey, man, listen, I understand if you're a little upset, I would to if my girlfriend-" Jonny reasoned.

"We're not together, Johnny! Sonny just won't take the hint that we're through with each other!" said Marty, struggling to break Sonny's grasp.

In the heat of anger and the moment, Sonny had given up with Marty and her words. He loved her more than this guy ever coul, but she wouldn't listen. Sonny finally released what anger he had left...

Into Marty.

Sonny swung his hand straight up and into the side of Marty's face, knocking her to the ground. The whole crowd fell dead silent and gasped.

"How does it feel, huh! How does it feel to be slapped by someone that cares about you! Tell me!" Sonny yelled in the silence of the night.

Marty looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. She could not believe what kind of monster Sonny had lowered himself to, and how he had exhibited his anger. Johnny, who was behind Sonny, moved to help her up, while Sonny just stared at her coldly. Sonny looked up to be met with a ton of frowns and angry stares. Danny and Sandy sighed and looked away, not knowing who was the wrong-doer.

Sonny just breathed heavily, and calmed down to a joking manner. He began to chuckle and dance around on his feet and words.

"Come on, guys, I didn't mean anything with that. I mean, come on, she had it coming..."

"Sonny..." said Marty softly beside him.

"Marty, come on--"

"I think...it's time for you to go."

Sonny looked at everyone for one brief moment and finally at Marty, who could ont dare look at him. Sonny sighed one last time and walked away from everything. From Marty, his friends, and his life...

* * *

Well, thanks for checking my story out! More to come! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
